


Shimmering Gold

by EmeraldWaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas present for the lovely Robyn, M/M, Takes place during EP 10, VictUuri, kind of viktor centric, my first fic for this fandom and of course it smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9004078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: The golden ring on Viktor's finger is a new addition, but it makes him happier than he can say.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theweakestthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweakestthing/gifts).



There's a gold ring on his finger now, and he always thought something like that would be heavy, but actually, it's quite light. He waggles his fingers, and his digits move through the air as though they're gliding gracefully over piano keys. The room is silent but in his mind he can hear the distant bells chiming, calling for him, for them. Their happiness is so close.

Though admittedly, his happiness is right in front of him. It always has been, from the moment he saw Yuuri standing so close to him, red faced, nostrils flared, completely drunk off his ass, Viktor knew. For the first time, he could hear his heart come to life, throbbing in his ears, the feeling so foreign, yet alive.

At the time, it had all seemed like a fantasy, something he'd imagined in his head since he'd been, apparently, so desperate for a connection. But Yuuri had ignored him and they'd gone on their separate ways, until Viktor saw the video.

It was a long while after, but watching Yuuri perform his routine, once again the feeling returned. He couldn't quell the pounding in his chest, his own breathing the only other thing he could hear.

Now, he can hear Yuuri's soft breathing next to him. He likes the way his chest rises and falls with each inhale and exhale, loves the way his lips are slightly open, as if inviting Viktor to capture him and consume him whole.

He's done that so many times, but this time, on this night, it feels wrong. He can tell the boy is stressed by how much he's been turning around and around in his sleep. If he lowers his hand, he could let his fingers stroke through Yuuri's already bed tousled hair, offer some comfort Yuuri would perhaps subconsciously feel.

He looks so fragile, like porcelain he could crack with any amount of pressure, and yet, Viktor knows how wrong that is. Beneath Yuuri's soft exterior lies a fiery passion, which he sometimes lets loose and Viktor feels quite blessed to witness it. Usually it happens on the ice; but sometimes it happens in private when it's just the two of them, eyes locked.

Viktor thinks he might be a little selfish. Actually he knows he is, but he likes to smile and pretend he's not. So he leans forward and steals a kiss, lips on lips. Of course, Yuuri's are a little dry, but when are they not, no matter how many times Viktor attempts to rectify that problem.

"Viktor..." Yuuri's voice is a soft mumble, croaked and sleepy. Viktor smiles; having wanted nothing more than for Yuuri to say his name, knowing he's the first person Yuuri wants to call for, he feels rather satisfied. He knows he should reward him somehow for the lovely gift, and he runs his fingers through his dark locks.

"Shh, Yuuri, go back to sleep." His fingers curl around Yuuri's cheek, there's a small glint off of his ring, light leaking in from the small sliver of window uncovered in their hotel. It's just enough moonlight to catch the gold band.

"Mmm, why are you awake?" Yuuri asks, his words floating through his soft sigh as he leans into Viktor's touch. Viktor wonders if he should admit he's just as nervous as Yuuri is for tomorrow. Honesty is usually good for these sorts of relationships, but maybe this is a good time to keep his mouth shut.

"Ah, you were tossing and turning. Don't worry about it," Viktor says, letting his thumb glide over Yuuri's smooth skin.

Yuuri's eyes shoot open. "Did...did I wake you?" His eyes dark eyes shimmer in the moonlight, concern overtaking the tiredness which had originally been present. His small fingers wrap around Viktor's wrist, trembling as he holds the fingers in place.

Of course Yuuri is more concerned for Viktor's well-being. A small breath of air huffs through Viktor's nose, regretting saying anything to Yuuri about his restlessness.

"No, no," he says softly. His fingers trail over Yuuri's chapped lips, and the desire to kiss him rises up in his chest once again. He knows he shouldn't tempt the other, they both have to be up incredibly early the next morning, and yet the glint from their rings hits Viktor's eye once more and he can't resist. There's so much for them to celebrate and maybe a little fun would help Yuuri calm down.

Or that's what Viktor tells himself, in hopes of feeling less selfish. Really he wants to see Yuuri at his most vulnerable. Those beautiful eyes watering, his perfect lips open and begging for Viktor to never stop. Ah. The thoughts are simply euphoric.

"Viktor?" Yuuri asks, yawning as Viktor snaps from his mind, staring at the other. "You have a strange look on your face." Yuuri still sounds exhausted, more from overall lack of sleep, rather than waking up.

Snorting, Viktor leans forward and takes Yuuri's lips, his tongue swiping quickly over Yuuri's lower lip. It's a weakness of the younger boy, and automatically gets him to open his mouth, inviting Viktor to kiss him deeper.

"Perhaps because I wanted to do that," Viktor hums, and kisses Yuuri again, holding nothing back as his hand strokes over his cheek.

Viktor is good at getting the things he wants, and Yuuri is no exception. When he wanted to skate, he skated, when he wanted to be better at skating, he grew better, when he wanted to win gold, he won gold, and when he wanted to kiss Yuuri, he'd wrap his hands around his body and remind Yuuri just how much he wanted him. There were many times when Yuuri didn't believe him, but Viktor, admittedly, never cared much about taking the time to offer his pupil a little reminder.

As expected, Yuuri's lips part, and Viktor presses his tongue against Yuuri's. He let's out a tired squeak, but his hands rest on Viktor's waist, so he knows he has permission to move forward. Viktor is glad, and his eyes flick to his golden ring. There are many things he expects to be gold in their near future, the ring, hopefully Yuuri's medal, though he doesn't care what happens tomorrow. He's talked a big game, and of course he wants Yuuri to win, for both his own pride and the confidence Yuuri has built up gradually, but at this point, Yuuri is stuck with Viktor, win or lose. Viktor needs him.

With a smirk, Viktor rubs at the back of Yuuri's neck, kissing him slowly, breathing in every scent, every tired moan, every part of Yuuri. He tugs on his lower lip with his own, as if he can devour Yuuri whole.

"V-Viktor," Yuuri breathes, and he clings to his back, clutching at his skin.

"I know it's late, Yuuri," he hums, rubbing their noses together, "but I simply couldn't resist." He slips his hand down Yuuri's neck, his fingers caressing at his sweatshirt covered arm. But once he gets to his sweatpants, he teases the waistband. "And I do think I owe you a thank you."

"Viktor!" Yuuri squeaks, repeating his name in a cute, flustered tone, his face lighting up the most perfect shade of red. Viktor smiles, a devilish grin appearing on his face.

"I'll be fast, I promise." It's a lie. With Yuuri he loves taking his time, taking in every tantalizing sound and smell, loving every way Yuuri's body twists and contorts under his tongue or his touch. It's so damn beautiful.

"Okay, okay," Yuuri sighs as he rolls more onto his back.

"Nothing special, we can't have you sore tomorrow," Viktor winks, tugging Yuuri's sweatpants down to his knees. Flicking his gaze towards his underwear, Viktor is pleased to see that Yuuri is a bit more excited than he let on. "We'll have plenty of time for that kind of celebration later. But for now..."

With his grin widening, he moves himself lower, pulling down Yuuri's underwear as he kisses at the small amount of revealed skin on his stomach. There's a part of him that misses the soft roll of Yuuri's stomach, from before he got in shape, but he knows it's important for him to stay the way he is now, at least until he's done skating.

Viktor is pleased by how hard Yuuri's cock is, and he trails a finger down his length, thumbing gently at the tip. "Ngh," Yuuri clamps down on his lip, his teeth biting into his skin as his brow furrows and he whimpers at the touch.

"So sensitive, Yuuri!" Viktor teases playfully, as he brushes the wet tip.

"Well...of course I am! You're touching me...it's not fair!" he gasps, his back moving off of the bed as Viktor begins to casually stroke down his length. He loves the way Yuuri feels in his hand. Hard, and muscular, his cock twitching every so often when Viktor's wrist twists around his cock in just the perfect way. The grunts and whimpers grow louder, the longer Viktor touches him.

"You don't have to be so quiet, we're in a hotel room," Viktor chuckles and Yuuri's blushing, his face bright red.

"Y-Yeah, okay..." he says gently, his breath hitching in his throat.

Viktor moves his head up, flicking his tongue over the tip as he wraps his lips around his cock, kissing it first before taking it completely into his mouth. Hollowing out his cheeks, he pushes down his length, letting the tip push against the back of his throat. Yuuri lets out a loud moan, and Viktor turns his gaze up towards the man he's come to love so much. His mouth is agape, his head pressed against the pillow as his knees jerk upwards, his chest heaving as the room fills with moans.

Good. That perfect vision is exactly what Viktor needs.

He moves his head up and down, bobbing it quickly as he runs his tongue over the belly of Yuuri's cock. The younger buries his hand into Viktor's silver locks, pushing his head down as he moans even louder. It spurs Viktor on even more. Yes, he loves it when Yuuri gets passionate and desperate for release, willing to take charge to achieve what he wants most.

Yuuri's sweaty hand holds Viktor in place, and Viktor can't take his eyes off of Yuuri as he pushes his mouth down, opening it wide to engulf the entirety of it into his throat. He loves tasting Yuuri, loving how he feels pushing into his mouth, loving how he sounds.

"Viktor!" he pants, his head pressing down as his hips roll up over and over, his length disappearing into Viktor's mouth the harder the older man sucks on him. "It...feels really good. I don't think I can..." His toes curl into the sheets as his cock twitches in Viktor's mouth, his finish spurting out of his tip as it pours down Viktor's throat.

The skater swallows, popping off his cock as he wipes his mouth, leaning up to kiss Yuuri's lips. He's panting, his eyes are closed as sweat trickles down the side of his face. "Viktor, you didn't have to-"

"But I wanted to, Yuuri," he smirks, kissing his lips. "You looked so cute, all distressed in your sleep. Hopefully this will help you relax," he hums, pecking his lips again. Helping him pull up his pants, he strokes at Yuuri's cheek, loving how pleased and sleepy he looks; how cute.

"It was...nice," he whispers, kissing at Viktor's mouth lazily. "I do feel like...I might be able to sleep a bit better now," he sighs. "But don’t you want-"

"No, no. Sleep, my Yuuri." And he doesn’t argue.

~~

Viktor's awake before Yuuri in the morning, which is no surprise. Viktor's noticed Yuuri tends to sleep better in the morning, when the sun is rising and the air begins to grow warm. He seems to disappear deeper into his bed. It's probably why Yuuri overslept so many times before their morning practices.

With a fond smile, Viktor brushes Yuuri's hair back and kisses his head, turning to take an early morning walk. He doesn't normally like leaving Yuuri in the room alone, but there's a tiny itch to get away for a moment and gather his thoughts before he has to be a coach, not just a lover. He wraps his scarf around his next, and quietly shuts the door behind him. Yuuri really does need all the sleep he can get.

They've come so far, from the beginning until now. From the banquet until this Final, there has been so much Viktor has discovered about Yuuri, about himself, about skating, about what it means to be alive; he's felt more alive than ever these past months.

There's a beach right by their hotel that reminds Viktor of the beach in Hasetsu, a place Viktor is slowly beginning to recognize as home. Even as the cool wind chills his spine, Viktor feels a warmth he hasn't known for years.

Once more he raises his hand up towards the sea, the morning rays peaking over the horizon as they glisten against the waves and the ring on Viktor's finger. He's still not used to the sight, but he hopes it stays forever. He's more than happy to give his life and his love to Yuuri Katsuki.

Then Viktor feels a tight pain against his back, a shoe pushing angrily against his spine, and he's not surprised to see the small blond boy, green eyes burning. Yurio is angry. What else is new? He's always like this. Viktor notices his body is tense with anticipation. But this is different. It's anger masking a deep rooted frustration and desperation, Viktor can see it in his eyes. Yurio has something to prove to Viktor and Yuuri, but mostly to himself, and Viktor's happy to see that passion boiling in the young teen's eyes. 

It's all thanks to Yuuri. A lot of things are thanks to Yuuri, and as Viktor turns to watch the sun continue to rise over the soft rolling waves, he thinks there is simply no way to thank him enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Robyn!! SURPRISE I wrote Yuri on Ice! I had a whole plan to do a Daiya thing but then I was like no she love Victuuri the most and so here we are! LOL And in typical me fashion, I had to make my first fic smutty. XD I hope you like this cute lil fic and I hope you have an awesome Christmas!!! Thank you for being so amazing, and such a wonderful friend! I Love getting to talk to you and I hope you have an amazing 2017!!
> 
> And thank you to Adriana for being my awesome beta as always!! AND thank you to everyone who read this! It's my first YOI fic and I was super nervous to post it, but hopefully people enjoyed :) I'm hoping to write more eventually.
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr.  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna chat about YOI stuff


End file.
